Tequila Sunset IV on the Rocks
by bubblesfontaine
Summary: The story picks up where Tequila Sunset part 3 left off. Dick and Selina completed their mission. Now Dick must confront the women in his life and execute a plan to bring his blackmailer to justice.


The mission was accomplished, Dick was in possession of the tape and all of Dante's files had been erased. Stealing the tape was easy compared with the task of watching it and telling both Donna and Barbara the truth.

He immediately caught a flight to New York and headed straight to Donnas' apartment. As soon as he arrived he poured his heart out and revealed everything to her. After hearing more details about the blackmail scheme Donna insisted on watching the DVD. Dick was surprised by her calmness when she emerged from her room. Donna hugged him and gestured for him to follow her into the kitchen. While they sat at the breakfast bar waiting for the coffee to brew they discussed their next move.

"Donna, I'm sorry I got so distracted that I allowed Dante Morgan to violate us."

"To say that I feel violated is an understatement but I don't feel violated by you it's this Dante person drugging us the way he did and taping it for profit. I never blamed you Dick and I'm sorry I was so wrapped up in my own embarrassment that I allowed you to think I harbored any anger towards you for what happened that night."

"I was angry with myself. I should have been more aware I should have noticed what was going on and protected you-."

"You're not responsible for everything Dick! This is the same attitude you had when we were in the Titans. You're a great leader and you have always had everyone's best interest at heart. But sometimes things happen that are beyond your control."

"You're incredible Donna any other woman would have wanted my head on a stick."

She laughed.

"Well I won't say that in the future you won't do things that will make me want to tear you to pieces but this isn't one of them. I'm not ashamed of what we did, even though we were drugged those feelings; the urges were already there. Watching the tape was hard I won't lie to you about that but it made me want to take this guy down he's responsible not you."

"Believe me he will pay for this."

"I want to be in on it. Whatever your plans are, count me in."

"I have to go undercover to get him."

"Then I want to go undercover with you."

Dick had previously consulted with Selina because she knew Dante well from her days as Catwoman; with her assistance he had outlined the perfect plan to get the evidence he needed to arrest Dante Morgan. Donnas' insistence on being a part of his plans was an unexpected gift that caught him by surprise. Since the two of them had been Dante's target he knew that posing as a couple would get him on the inside quicker than if he was trying to pass himself off as the playboy son of Bruce Wayne.

"I have to admit, having you on board would make it easier Donna. Bruce's party turned us into a high profile couple maybe we can infiltrate Dante's inner circle together."

"When and how do we start?"

"Before you get into this I need to tell you that working undercover is hard work Donna; I don't know what we'll have to do or how long it will take and you can't tell anyone, not even you closet friends what you are really up to. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"That maggot drugged us and tried to blackmail you I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do but he's going down."

When he left her apartment he felt good. Facing Donna after she had seen the tape was easier than he thought it would be. He knew that telling Barbara would be much harder but he wanted to tell her in person before she found out about his night with Donna and the blackmail scheme on her own.

Dick entered Oracle's domain slowly; bracing himself for the harsh words he knew would come.

"I was wondering when you would get here."

"You were expecting me?"

"Yes, I was. I know what happened, I know all about what Dante Morgan tried to do to you, are you okay?"

He was so stunned by her calmness he couldn't speak.

"I'm glad that Catwoman was able to secure the tape for you." Barbara added.

Dick was dumbfounded. He wondered who this beautiful redhead was and what she had done with Barbara Gordon.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"That idiot had already posted teasers on the Internet promising to deliver a hot movie starring you and the "infamous brunette."

"We were drugged, neither of us meant for this to happen."

"I know there's no need to explain. I hacked into Dante's computer and read his personal emails; he specifically targeted you thinking he could cash in on your inheritance. Now he's pissed because Richard Grayson Wayne hired Catwoman to steal the file. Dick, I was way out of line accusing you of screwing around with Donna behind my back, I know she would never do that and neither would you. I haven't been the best girlfriend or friend to you that I could have been."

"I can't let you take all the credit for our break up I made one bad decision after another."

"So did I. I let my bitterness and insecurities over take me, it didn't matter what you did I had trouble trusting you and without trust any relationship is doomed from the start. You're a good man Dick Grayson, and a good friend, you deserved better."

"So did you Barbara. So do you.

His heart was melting, he couldn't believe how kind and understanding she had been over this. This was the Babs he knew, the one he fell in love with and he wished that she had been this way during their time together.

"I've already formulated a plan for getting on the inside and dismantling Dante's operation. Donna is determined to help me with this."

"I'm relieved that you're going into this with some back up, he is very well connected, and a violent predator, don't let his party boy façade fool you."

"Catwoman has filled me in on that, I don't expect this to be easy, this isn't just about blackmail Barbara when Catwoman stole the tape we-."

"We? You went with her?"

"I followed her; I couldn't let her take the risk on her own."

"It sounds like your opinion of your future stepmother has changed."

"She's not who I thought she was, Selina Kyle is a complicated woman but I believe that she loves Bruce and I have seen for myself that she's good for him."

"It looks like she's good for you too."

"As shocking as it sounds I consider her a friend; she was there for me when I really needed her -."

"You can tell me all about it later. I have some info that might help with your investigation."

"I appreciate the help Barbara; it's time Dante paid for his crimes. While we were stealing the data we came across a warehouse full of the drug he gave Donna and me. I tested it; it's a real threat it makes ecstasy and meth look like candy."

Barbara had been understanding and supportive of Dick's undercover operation but she was not prepared for the pangs of jealousy she felt whenever she saw photos of Dick and Donna in the tabloids and gossip columns.

Donna was having the time of her life. She had not anticipated how much fun it would be to masquerade as Richard Wayne's girlfriend. The clothes, the openings, the parties with A- list celebrities and the boost to her career were unexpected bonuses. Her life had become a whirlwind of excitement. On the down side she knew that she was enjoying playing this role a little too much. Spending so much time with Dick and his family she finally felt like she belonged. Donna reluctantly admitted to herself that she loved having Dick's arms around her. She knew that his affection was an act but his kisses felt so right she didn't want to think about how empty her life would become when the undercover operation was over. "_He's my friend_," she kept repeating to herself. That's what we are and all we will ever be. She chastised herself for enjoying his attention and affection. Dick's heart belonged to Barbara and even though she felt that he was attracted to her Donna knew what it felt like to be with a man who was emotionally unfaithful and she could never inflict that pain on Barbara Gordon or any other woman. She was determined to ignore her feelings and regard their interactions as business. They had a common goal and when this case was closed she would return to her career as a fashion photographer/superhero and to her role as Dick's friend.

Donna was beautiful and glamorous they looked like the perfect couple. She was on his arm at every charity event, party and opening from NY to LA. Barbara knew that Donna was part of Dick's cover but knowing that he had "been" with her albeit under the influence of drugs, Barbara was still uncomfortable with Dick working so closely with Donna and she was about to find out how close the two had become.

Dick despised the notoriety and recognition his undercover operation had caused. He hated being in the limelight but accepted his role because Dante needed to be stopped before he could get his new drug out on the streets. Going undercover was hard and it demanded an endless supply of patience. In the past he hated it but this time was different this time his covert sleuthing came with perks. At last he was able to show Donna his affection for her and loved every minute of it. He was making inroads into the social circles of New York's most elite but the investigation was beginning to drag and he knew it was time to step up his game. Up until now he had left his fortune virtually untouched but this role forced him to see how much happiness money could buy. He was never a party animal Dick was a simple man who in spite of being the son of a billionaire had lived a frugal life. But seeing Donnas' eyes light up during their numerous shopping sprees gave him a new found appreciation for wealth. He slipped away from his guests to call Tim and check on the surveillance. When he called him the phone went straight to voicemail, feeling slightly annoyed he called Selina instead.

"Hello Selina."

"Dick? How is the investigation going?"

"We're closing in on him; Tim's monitoring the surveillance we put on the yacht."

"Tim? That's not possible; he's here at the winter cotillion."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'm looking right at him, he's making a lame attempt at dancing honestly Dick you've got to teach this kid some moves."

"I need to talk to him."

"I'll wave him over he should be relieved for the interruption. Hey Tim, get over here, it's Dick on the phone."

"Tim? What the hell are you doing at a dance?"

"Dick, I can explain!"

"I'm listening."

"I really needed the night off."

"Let me guess, is Anna there?"

"Well uh-"

"I'll take that as a yes. Look Tim, far be it from me to interfere with your love life but catching Dante is a priority!

"I know that, don't worry I got Barbara to fill in for me."

"Barbara? Please tell me I misheard you."

"It's okay, she didn't mind and you know how good she is, no one dose surveillance like Barbara."

Dick panicked. His mind replayed tonight's events he felt faint when he thought about all of the affection he had openly showered on Donna. The thought of Barbara watching it all made him sick.

"Dick? Dick? You're not mad at me are you?"

"I have to go."

He abruptly hung up the phone, Tim gazed at it toying with the idea of calling Dick back to make sure he was okay but as soon as he saw Anna laughing and talking to Chase Brentwood he made a beeline to her side.

In order to set a trap for Dante, Dick threw a big party on the Wayne yacht docked in the New York harbor. He had placed cameras throughout the boat hoping to catch Dante using his new drug to taint the drinks of some of the guests. Tim Drake was supposed to monitor the video feed but he had a hot date and begged Barbara to fill in for him. Without Dick's knowledge Barbara agreed to come to Tim's rescue. She was happy that he was behaving like a normal teenager for a change and didn't want him to cancel his date.

In the beginning it was easy, Barbara observed them closely as Dick and Donna greeted their guests and worked the room. But she found it increasingly hard to witness the easy exchange between them, the way they whispered to each other and laughed at inside jokes. Her heart was aching with the memory of how things had once been between her and Dick. Once upon a time they shared that kind of camaraderie; she remembered that in the past he looked at her like he was looking at Donna Troy. Unfortunately the strain of their relationship had previously erased the memory of all of these moments between them.

As the night progressed she noticed that Dick always stayed within close proximity to Donna wrapping his arms around her and behaving, as one would expect.

The first time she saw him kiss her she was genuinely shocked. Missing was the subtle nuance of awkwardness she thought he would have, instead he seemed to relish her kisses and took every opportunity he could to touch her and plant his lips on hers. When she witnessed a passionate exchange between them while they were alone on in one of the empty cabins her blood began to boil. Barbara realized that she had been duped. Anyone could see the chemistry between them and witnessing that moment of passion was the last nail in the coffin. She dropped her head in sorrow and allowed a single tear to escape from her eyes.

It was hard for her to continue, she was once again angry and hurt. Barbara had assumed that after this Dante mess was cleared up she and Dick would pick up where they had left off, fix the broken parts of their relationship and rekindle their love. Now she could see that she was wrong.

Before she turned off the monitor to put an end to this charade, her professional instincts won out and she continued to watch. Being a keen observer she noticed smoke coming from an unknown source in the corner of the room. Barbara surmised that she had been mistaken; Dick and Donna were not alone. The show of affection was for the benefit of an unknown observer.

"Pull yourself together." She said to herself out loud, knowing that she needed to maintain a professional distance from this operation.

Minutes later Dick turned to the mystery person, Barbara watched both Dick and Donna greet him. To her surprise the mystery man was Dante Morgan.

"Richard Grayson Wayne, at last we meet." Dante spoke with a leer.

"I'm glad you decided to accept my invitation I was beginning to believe that you had declined.

"No one turns down an invitation to a Wayne party. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Donna, I have never seen a photograph or a video that does you justice; you are absolutely stunning in person."

Dante's reference to video enraged Donna but she managed to hold her rage in check.

"Why thank you Mr. Morgan, I'm flattered."

"Dick and I have become partners in a little business venture, I'm sure he's given you all the dirty details."

Donna was smiling so hard she thought her face would break

"Dick rarely discusses his business ventures with me."

"Sweetheart, why don't you attend to our guests, Dante and I need to talk."

Donna nodded and gave Dick a warm kiss before leaving the room.

"Your woman is exquisite Richard, it's a pity someone removed your video from my collection, I enjoyed watching the two of you in action. I don't think I've ever seen two people so anxious to screw each other's brains out."

Barbara had been listening, and she wished that she had missed this part of the conversation. Up until now she had been spared the details of Dick's night with Donna and it bothered her that in the midst of their drug fueled haze they had displayed a hunger for each other that Dick frequently denied but Barbara always suspected was there.

Dick felt light headed as Dante spoke of the video he began to remember some of the details of what happened that night. He remembered what it felt like to make love to Donna.

Dick stared coldly at Dante and went to the bar to fix himself a drink.

"Tell me Richard; is she always so hungry?"

Dick was furious, it was difficult but he used all the training Bruce had given him, determined not to let his anger overtake him.

"Donna an incredible woman and I am very fortunate to have her."

"I'm sure, but you must let me sample her myself."

"Sorry Dante, but I don't share."

"Come on sport! I'll make it worth your while. I'll loan you four of my hottest ladies in exchange for a few hours with your Donna."

"Sorry pal but I'm not interested Donna keeps me very satisfied."

"Well, if you ever change your mind."

"I won't."

"I have to admit, I grossly underestimated you."

"Oh? How so?"

"You're responsible for destroying that video as well as all of my backup files."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I gave it some thought but I know there's only one thief skilled enough to rip me off

and that's Catwoman."

"You think I hired Catwoman to steal something from you?"

"I don't think you hired her, I know you did. It was an impressive move; I had no idea that Bruce Wayne's son was so well connected."

"That's a great story Dante; maybe you should consider becoming a writer."

"I didn't expect an admission from you Richard and as much as I'm enjoying myself I do have another engagement. If you ever change your mind about-"

"Donna? That's never going to happen."

"I was going to say that if you ever change your mind about doing business with me, I have a little project that you might interest you." He reached into his jacket and retrieved his business card and handed it to Dick.

"Maybe you should talk to my father; I'm not into business I'm just a young man enjoying his good fortune."

"I can see that. Look, I'm having a little party next weekend at my place in the Hamptons; you should come, and please bring your lady friend."

"Our social calendar is pretty full Dante but if we're free maybe we can try to fit you in."

Dante laughed. Crushed out his cigarette and left the yacht along with his entourage. As Dick watched him crawl into his limo Donna slid up next to him.

"Did it work Dick? Did he take the bait?"

"Yeah Donna he did, it was too easy. Dante is definitely the middle man. Getting the guy at the top is goanna be hard work."

"Where do we start?"

"Well Donna, it's time to kick this investigation into overdrive."

"How?"

"It was nice of Bruce to loan us his yacht but if we really want to get inside Dante's clique and meet the man who's really running things we need to set up shop and really put ourselves out there as an overindulgent "party couple"

"Are you suggesting that we-."

"Move in together? Yes. How do you feel about sharing a luxury apartment with me?"

"My roommates won't like it, and we'll have to hire a maid because you're a total slob but I told you before, I'm in this for the long haul, I'll do whatever it takes to shut this guy down."

"Then pack your bags Donna, we're about to become the toast of the town."

In the days following the party Dick ignored numerous calls from Dante, he decided that it was in his best interest to play hard to get. When it came to building a reputation as a big spender he acted fast, meeting with realtors, searching for the most luxurious apartment he could find in order to worm his way into the inner circle of New York City's elite.

Friday afternoon, Donna received a text message to meet Dick at a very prestigious address. After getting out of the cab she spotted him in the lobby pacing impatiently.

"Hey Dick, I'm sorry I'm late but traffic was insane."

"That's okay, the realtor is upstairs."

"Which unit are we looking at?"

"I'm thinking about buying the whole building."

"Really? The whole building?"

"After all of this is over I've decided that its time I built my own base of operations."

"Like the bat cave", she whispered.

"Something like that."

"What are you going to call it the wings nest?"

"Oh so you've got jokes now."

"The lobby is huge Dick."

"Wait till you see the rest of the building the basement has a huge parking garage and get this, there's even a sub basement."

"I haven't seen you this excited since; well I don't think I've ever seen you this excited."

Dick and Donna climbed into the elevator, when it reached the penthouse floor the doors opened. The apartment took her breath away. As soon as the doors opened she was greeted by a huge living area and a wall of floor to ceiling windows displaying an opulent view of the Manhattan skyline.

Dick took her hand and led her down a few steps into the living area where a woman stood smiling appearing anxious.

"Donna, this is Evelyn franks she's our realtor."

"It's nice to meet you Donna; Dick has told me so much about you, I feel like we're old friends."

"I hope it was all good."

"Of course it was why don't I give you the grand tour?"

"Evelyn, if it's all the same to you I'd like to show Donna the place myself."

Donna had already made her way to the kitchen when Dick found her she was standing near the oven admiring the fine workmanship of the cabinets.

"Oh Dick, this is, its-."

"Pretty neat huh? Wait until you see the rest of the place the balcony is big enough to land a helicopter on and there's a hot tub."

"How many bedrooms?"

"Five."

"Baths?"

"Six and a half. There's a gigantic closet on the second floor I thought would make a perfect dark room for you and there's a panic room big enough for all of my equipment."

"It's absolutely beautiful! This place must cost a fortune!"

"The guy who owns it is anxious to get rid of it he needs the money right away so I can get it for a measly 75."

"75 what? Million? 75 million dollars?"

"The asking price is 90 but like I said the seller is desperate."

"That's a lot of money Dick and you're thinking about keeping the place?"

"It's not like I can't afford it sure, it will pretty much wipe out what my parents left me but I can buy it without even touching my Wayne trust fund."

"I-I knew you had money but this- this is expensive, even for you."

"Not really, I've lived a pretty frugal life this is the first time I've ever really spent what I have. Money isn't a problem for me Donna; I just want to know if you like it."

"I do like it; I love it but who wouldn't!"

"Come on; wait till you see what's on the roof."

Dick grabbed Donna and whisked her to the stairs when they reached the second floor he guided her to a set of stairs leading to the roof. When they emerged Donna took in the magnificent view, it left her breathless until Dick turned her around so she could see the Olympic sized swimming pool.

"There's a pool? On the roof? Am I hallucinating Dick? There's a pool on the roof."

Dick kicked his shoes off and impulsively pulled Donna into his arms and ran a few feet plunging both of them into the cool inviting waters. After frolicking underwater for a few minutes Dick once again pulled Donna into his arms and swam to the surface for air.

"Richard Grayson I should ring your neck for that! Do you know how much this outfit cost?"

"Don't worry; I'll buy you a new one." He said laughing as he made his way to the ladder.

"Throwing money at me won't work, I'm goanna make you pay for this with a pound of flesh!" she said playfully pulling Dick back under water. He struggled to get away from her but she was too strong when she felt he had enough she released him sending him to the surface gasping for air.

"Does this mean we're even?" he asked smiling and out of breath.

"It's a start." She said before splashing water in Dick's face.

"So what do you think Donna? Do you like it? Should I buy the place? If you don't like it we can look at something else."

"I was sold when I saw the kitchen, when do we move in?"

"I'll have Evelyn draw up the papers this afternoon."

"Then I guess we're roommates."


End file.
